


Five things they love about each other (and one they don't)

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion chapters. First what Tony loves about Gibbs, then what Gibbs loves about Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five things Tony loves about Gibbs (and one he doesn’t)

   
1\. His eyes  
   
Gibbs’ piercing blue eyes had fascinated him from the moment he first saw them in that alley back in Baltimore. They nailed him to the spot and seemed to see everything. And back at the station, when Gibbs watched Tony work out why the Navy Guy had let himself get arrested, he saw appreciation in them and humor. Tony had learned to read those eyes well over the years, and had found out that Gibbs’ eyes often said far more than the few words that came out of his mouth. The little crinkle at Gibbs’ right eye told Tony exactly when Gibbs was amused, and the little twitch of his left let Tony know when Gibbs was insecure about something, even if no one else would notice that tiny movement and the rest of his face remained its stoic mask. Tony could always feel it when those eyes were on him, could sense them on him at the office when he was working, and at home when he was puttering around.  
   
But most of all he loved those eyes when they were focused on him intently while Jethro thrust into him, captivating him completely, and searing through his soul.  
   
   
   
2\. His hands  
   
Gibbs’ hands were calloused and strong, and usually holding a cup of coffee. The first time Tony really noticed Gibbs’ hands was when the first ever head slap hit, the first of many more to come. He watched those hands as they steadily pointed guns at bad guys, as they slammed down hard on the table in interrogation, as they took down agents half his age and twice his width in the gym. Those hands created boats in basements, and toys for Christmas and a coffin for a friend. Those hands pulled him out of harm’s way, pushed him down to protect him and helped him back to his feet when he fell.  
   
But most of all he loved those hands when they impatiently tore his clothes off and stroked his skin, the callouses rough against his flesh, making him tingle wherever they touched him, and when he came all over them.  
   
   
   
3\. His lips  
   
Gibbs’ lips were strong and determined, seldom smiling and even more rarely laughing, but Tony had soon learned to read the tiny quirks of those lips. The little upturned corner that showed his amusement, the little downturn that showed disappointment, the way they were pinched a little tighter when Gibbs was annoyed. He had seen those lips sip piping hot coffee a million times, and could almost discern the temperature of the beverage from the little reddening the heat left behind. Those lips stretched just a little when Gibbs was angry and clenching his teeth, and softened minutely when Gibbs thought of something pleasant.  
   
But most of all he loved those lips when they were wrapped around his dick, encircling him tightly, swollen and warm from the friction as Jethro sucked him down until he exploded down his throat.  
   
   
   
4\. His chest  
   
Gibbs’ chest was powerful and muscular, and smattered with silver hair which sometimes peeked out above the collar of his shirt. That chest had been scarred by bullets and knives and explosions, and had shielded agents and victims from bad guys with guns. That chest held one of the bravest hearts in the world, and as shattered as it was by loves lost, it was still able to finally let someone else in and mend the pieces back together just a little. That chest should have a Superman symbol emblazoned on it, and sometimes Tony could swear he could see it there.  
   
But most of all he loved that chest when it was heaving from exertion after Jethro had been thrusting into Tony’s body vigorously, Tony’s head resting on it, his ear pressed against it to catch the tiny little rumble of a satisfied chuckle at having made Tony beg.  
   
   
   
5\. His voice  
   
Gibbs’ voice was tightly controlled, never rising a single decibel above what the man intended. That voice was gruff for lack of coffee and gentle when speaking with children, was understanding and soothing until it got you where he wanted you and then tough when it cut through the bullshit and made you confess. That voice commanded more when soft than loud, and held warnings and approvals if you listened to it right. The tone of that voice told you more about the man’s real state of mind than his actual words, and it never lied.  
   
But most of all he loved that voice when it whispered huskily in his ear as Jethro thrust into him, telling him how good he felt and how beautiful he was, and all the things Jethro wanted to do to him.  
   
   
   
6\. His perceptiveness  
   
Gibbs’ perceptiveness came in handy on the job, but at home Tony hated it. That perceptiveness made sure Tony could never escape the truth, it always saw through him when he lied, and wouldn't let Tony wallow in self-pity when he wanted to. That perceptiveness ensured that when Tony said that he was fine, Gibbs still knew he was hurting and took care of him, and when Tony said he wasn’t angry anymore, Gibbs knew he was still fuming and tried to make it right again when Tony just wanted to stay mad for a while. That perceptiveness told Gibbs exactly when to push when Tony said he wanted to be left alone, and when to hold back when Tony told him to get closer, and Tony hated that it was always right.  
   
But most of all he hated that perceptiveness when in his insecurity and trying to protect his bruised heart, Tony laughed and said that this was just a casual thing, and Jethro knew that what he really meant was that he was crazy in love with the older man and begging him to never let him go.


	2. Five things Gibbs loves about Tony (and one he doesn’t)

   
1\. His eyes  
   
Tony's eyes were a gentle green that sparkled with mirth and danced with humor most of the time, even while he was working and nothing funny was seemingly going on. Those eyes saw details others missed and saw through Gibbs without trouble, were able to read him better than anyone ever had. Those eyes narrowed pensively while Tony worked out clues and widened adorably when he discovered an answer he had been looking for. Those eyes could lie when Tony was undercover, make anyone believe anything he wanted them to believe and show emotions and feelings that Tony needed the other person to see, but they never lied to Gibbs. Those eyes followed his movements every chance they got, and Gibbs could always feel it when they were on him.  
   
But most of all he loved those eyes when they were focused on him intently while Jethro thrust into him, darkened with lust and desire, and showing him his unending trust.  
   
   
   
2\. His hands  
   
Tony's hands were strong and restless, always moving or holding something, playing with a pen or his phone or anything else within reach. He watched those hands as they eagerly reached out to touch things, and saw them retreat when Tony's mind overrode his instincts and stopped the action when he knew he wasn't supposed to touch that. Those hands held guns unwaveringly pointed at targets and never shook under threat. Those hands created music lovingly coaxed from his piano and held Gibbs back whenever he needed to be stopped from doing something stupid.  
   
But most of all he loved those hands when they slowly undressed him, reverently uncovering his skin to touch, his fingers dancing over his body, and when they stroked him just the way he liked until he came.  
   
   
   
3\. His lips  
   
Tony's lips were full and soft, and smiled easily, revealing teeth when they grinned. Those lips were moving constantly, smiling, babbling, pursed together in contemplation, quirking at the unvoiced thoughts Tony kept to himself but couldn't help his lips responding to. Those lips smacked enthusiastically eating slices of pizza and closed delightedly around the neck of a bottle of cold beer. Those lips widened in joy at the smallest things, the corners almost always turned up with pleasure at anything, even in his sleep.  
   
But most of all he loved those lips when they nibbled on his neck, nipped gently at his earlobe, before kissing their way down his chest and belly, until they finally closed around him and sucked him down.  
   
   
   
4\. His chest  
   
Tony's chest was broad and strong, and covered in designer shirts and jackets and ties, and puffed with pleasure when he received a compliment. That chest had taken bullets and stood in the way of threats to innocent people. That chest held lungs that were scarred with plague but still managed to be healthy and powerful, and a heart that had been bruised and closed off to love for so long, never really knowing what that was, but still had so much to give. That chest should be covered in shining armor because it belonged to a knight steadfast and true, and sometimes Gibbs could swear that he could see it there.  
   
But most of all he loved that chest when it was breathing deeply and evenly, pressed against his back tightly as Tony slept curled around him after having spilled his seed into Jethro earlier that night.  
   
   
   
5\. His voice  
   
Tony's voice was smooth and deep, and often tinged with humor. That voice could ramble on for hours if you let it and its timbre could evoke shivers of pleasure to run down your spine when Tony deployed its full charm. That voice could soothe and calm, could command and order, could be forceful and determined and could squeak at a very high pitch when a head slap hit. That voice could lie about anything to anyone, make believe what he needed you to believe, but it could never lie to Gibbs.  
   
But most of all he loved that voice when it almost growled possessively in his ear as Tony thrust into him, telling him that Jethro was his and his alone, and all the things Tony wanted to do to him.  
   
   
   
6\. His perceptiveness  
   
Tony's perceptiveness was very useful on the job, but at home Gibbs hated it. That perceptiveness made sure Gibbs couldn't hide anything, couldn't hide himself away anymore and lose himself in his grief and past hurts whenever he wanted to. That perceptiveness ensured that whenever he was allowing himself to sink down and wallow, Tony dragged him back to the here and now, and when Gibbs was angry at the world, Tony knew that he was really angry with himself and tried to make it better when Gibbs just wanted to hate himself a little. That perceptiveness told Tony exactly when to hold him close when Gibbs tried to push him away, and when to give him space when Gibbs was pushing in close, and he hated that it was always right.  
   
But most of all he hated that perceptiveness when in his insecurity and trying to protect his already shattered heart, Gibbs just grunted and stroked his fingers through Tony's hair, and Tony knew that what he really meant was that he was crazy in love with the younger man and begging him to never let him go.


End file.
